


don’t turn away, lock eyes with me

by guratanmatahari



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Office Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: karena ketidaktelitiannya dalam mengolah data, kim wooseok harus bekerja sama dengan lee jinhyuk supaya data perusahaan yang diolahnya bisa sama dengan hasil data dari sumber aslinya. bukan cuma data yang akurat yang didapatnya, tapi juga tambatan hati bernama lee jinhyuk yang diam-diam sudah menyukainya sejak lama.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	don’t turn away, lock eyes with me

**Author's Note:**

> for #100WaysWeishin  
> prompt 93: "you can't even look me in the eye"
> 
> hi! ini sebenarnya long overdue sekali (kudos to all writers that managed to write their prompts in a speed of light), tapi aku pengen menantang diri sendiri dengan menulis diluar au the (unexpected) holiday. it's either go big or go home, makanya word countnya emang agak gila dan panjang, tapi i thoroughly enjoyed writing this. semoga yang ngasih prompt (hi beautiful soul, please tell me if you've read it!) dan semua pembaca suka ya dengan tulisan ini. also, ini sebenarnya juga rapel prompt challenge yang pernah aku adakan bulan maret lalu. so @_b_o_o_y_a_ this one is for you! i hope i can deliver the prompt well (walaupun ada tweak sana sini) tapi semoga suka ya!
> 
> nevertheless, tulisan ini juga kudedikasikan buat para budak korporat di luar sana. hang in there, folks. we got this. enjoy reading!

bunyi ketak ketuk pulpen merek parker berwarna hitam keemasan yang dipegang oleh wanita berusia dua puluhan akhir itu benar-benar terdengar jelas di telinga wooseok. ya bagaimana juga dia nggak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, _si pemilik pulpen duduk dengan kaki terlipat di hadapannya_. wooseok cuma bisa menunduk, sambil memilin celananya. kalau boleh jujur, sekarang dia gugup, banget. dan takut. perasaannya berkecamuk. menyebalkannya, suasana di area kubikel divisinya itu benar-benar hening, nggak ada satu suara manusia pun yang terdengar, cuma terdengar bunyi mesin ac dan bunyi rintik hujan dari luar jendela lantai tiga gedung itu. seakan, semuanya yang ada di area itu sedang menanti-nanti apa yang akan dilontarkan si pemilik pulpen setelah ini.

"gue tanya sekali lagi sama lo, wooseok," ucap si pemilik pulpen, sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah wooseok, kini tangannya dilipat di atas meja,

" _lo sebenernya ngerti nggak, sama apa yang lo kerjain sekarang?_ " lanjut si wanita. suaranya datar, tapi buat wooseok, kalau suara kak sooyoung sudah seperti ini, biasanya dia lagi bad mood. atau mungkin, _ya marah sama wooseok_.

" _ngerti, kak_ ," jawab wooseok lirih, walau sebenarnya, dia sendiri sekarang ragu apakah hasil data mart yang dia buat itu udah sesuai dengan kebutuhan business usernya atau belum.

"kalau ngerti, _kenapa hasilnya bisa beda sekitar seribu baris ya, sama punyanya mereka_? lo baca nggak, requirementnya gimana?" tanyanya lagi, nada suaranya makin mengintimidasi. 

ini. ini yang wooseok paling nggak suka dari pekerjaannya sebagai data analyst. _dia harus teliti_. matanya harus teliti dengan perbedaan data walau hanya berbeda satu baris pun. dia harus teliti dan mampu menelaah kebutuhan business usernya, kemudian dia translasikan kebutuhan itu menjadi sebuah kumpulan data yang akurat. dan bekerja dibawah supervisi kak sooyoung, _wooseok rasanya kayak menderita_ , karena perempuan itu terkenal dengan ketelitian dan presisinya dalam mengolah data. pintar. _dan teliti_. kalau nggak pintar dan ambisius, nggak mungkin dia bisa jadi kepala divisinya sekarang.

"baca, kak. maaf, gue kayaknya waktu ngolah datanya kelupaan baca satu requirement, makanya ada missed seribu baris itu. udah gue benerin sih, kak. wonwoo bantuin gue semalem," ha. semalam. _wooseok baru benar-benar pulang sekitar setengah dua belas malam karena perkara ekstra seribu baris di data martnya itu_. itu juga kalau nggak dibantu wonwoo (sebenarnya wooseok nggak mau wonwoo membantunya, tapi udah kepalang tanggung), _bisa-bisa wooseok menginap di kantornya_. matanya benar-benar sayu dan lesu sekarang. dua gelas kopi benar-benar nggak bisa menahan kantuknya saat ini. tapi, daripada kena damprat kak sooyoung, mendingan dia paksakan matanya untuk terbuka lebar di hadapan atasannya.

sooyoung akhirnya cuma menghela napasnya panjang, kemudian bersandar di kursinya,

"ini nggak sekali dua kali ya, wooseok, lo kayak begini. you're lucky that someone helped you last night, dan lo juga nyadar kalau ada yang salah sebelum hari h kita serahin analisisnya ke divisi product. untuk kali ini, gue maafin kesalahan lo. tapi kalau besok-besok lo begini lagi, _gue nggak tau lagi ya, wooseok. kesalahannya ada di lo, bukan di gue_ ," lanjut kak sooyoung sambil mendecak, kemudian menyisir poninya dengan jemarinya, sebuah gestur yang wooseok sekarang sadar kalau itu tandanya, kak sooyoung lagi kesal.

" _maaf ya, kak_ ," lirih wooseok pelan. cuma kata maaf yang bisa dilontarkan oleh wooseok saat ini.

"ya udah, balik sana ke meja lo. rapiin dulu datanya, di cek lagi dan make sure udah sesuai sama requirementnya. kalau udah ready, minta approval dari gue dulu ya," dan wooseok mengangguk, kembali ke meja kubikelnya dengan langkah gontai. begitu dia terduduk di atas kursinya, wooseok membuang napasnya lega, bahunya turun. ditolehnya kepalanya ke sebelah kirinya, wonwoo, teman satu divisinya itu, cuma tersenyum maklum,

"thanks," bisik wooseok,

"don't mention it," jawab wonwoo kalem, sambil kembali fokus mengerjakan laporannya. wooseok kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja dan melipat tangannya. _sepuluh menit_. dia cuma butuh sepuluh menit aja untuk tidur sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

*

"itu kantung mata tebel banget kayaknya, bos," seru jaehwan, salah satu teman satu departemennya, tapi beda divisi. jaehwan terus-terusan menunjuk ke arah wajah wooseok, mencoba menyentuh kantung matanya yang memang gelap dan sayu itu.

" _nggak usah pegang-pegang kenapa, sih_?!" desis wooseok, sambil membelah sumpitnya,

"dih, sensi amat," cibir jaehwan, yang kemudian disambut dengan tepukan keras dari wanita di sebelahnya,

"aw! sakit bego," ringis jaehwan, yang disambut dengan tawa teman-teman satu mejanya, kecuali wooseok, yang masih berpangku tangan sambil menusuk-nusuk nasinya dengan sumpitnya.

"lo tuh peka dikit, kek. kasian tau wooseok, _abis disemprot kak sooyoung_ _lagi_. emang tadi nggak kedengeran apa?!" seru sejeong sambil menggerutu, mencoba menarik empati teman yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. wooseok mendengus mendengar penekanan kata _lagi_ , seakan makian dan teriakan kepala divisinya itu memang udah jadi makanan sehari-harinya di kantor.

"ya kubikel gue kan jauh di ujung kiri, mana kedengeran juga dia abis diteriakin kak sooyoung," bela jaehwan,

"ya nggak diteriakin juga sih, untungnya. cuma lumayan mencekam juga tadi. kayaknya dia lagi males marah-marah juga kali," ujar wonwoo sambil mengunyah telurnya. wooseok udah malas membahas masalah ini lagi.

"sabar ya, seok. emang orangnya gitu sukanya marah-marah dan nggak sabaran. wajar kok, lo kan juga masih baru disini, salah itu biasa," hibur sejeong, yang disambut dengan endikan bahu wooseok,

"nggak tau deh, gue capek aja tiap kerja dimarahin melulu karena perkara nggak teliti. and fyi, gue udah kerja disini enam bulan ya, udah lewat probation, _bukan anak baru lagi_ ," sahut wooseok sambil manyun. enam bulan yang terasa lama, tapi nggak lama juga buat wooseok, tergantung diliat dari perspektif yang mana. lama kalau dia kerjanya suka nggak benar dan salah salah terus, cepat kalau dia suka dan menyenangi pekerjaannya. _buat wooseok, yang pertama lebih benar_.

"cepet ya waktu berarti tuh, perasaan baru kemarin lo masuk ke kantor kita," sahut chungha yang duduk di depan wooseok. belum sempat wooseok membalas kalimat chungha, tiba-tiba jaehwan melihat ada sosok yang sedang celingak celinguk mencari kursi kosong di kantin kantor. sosok itu membawa nampan berisikan mi ayam serta gelas besar berisikan teh dingin. jaehwan pun refleks mengangkat tangannya, memberi sinyal pada sosok itu supaya mau duduk di mejanya.

"itu jinhyuk, bukan sih? jinhyuk!" laki-laki bernama _lee jinhyuk_ itu pun menoleh ke arah jaehwan, tersenyum kemudian berjalan melangkah ke meja yang memang masih lowong untuk satu orang itu,

"tumben lo sendirian?" tanya chungha, mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sosok laki-laki tinggi dan jangkung tersebut, yang kini berdiri di samping chungha.

"iya nih, minsoo sama seungyoun meeting di luar jadi gue makan sendirian, deh. _boleh gabung_?" tanyanya sopan,

"ya boleh, lah! sini duduk, lagian, _kalo lo duduk disini ada yang seneng juga_ ," goda jaehwan, sambil menatap ke arah wooseok. jaehwan bangsat, pikir wooseok. wooseok cuma menggerutu pelan sambil menelan potongan ayam teriyakinya,

"apaan, sih," begitu gumamnya, yang disambut dengan senyum-senyum penuh arti oleh yang lainnya. jinhyuk akhirnya menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan wooseok (persis tepat di depannya, sialan) dan duduk disitu, kemudian mulai mengaduk minya dengan sumpit. wooseok nggak berani menatap mata jinhyuk, kepalanya disampingkan ke arah, entah, _kemana pun terserah deh_ , yang penting matanya nggak bertemu dengan jinhyuk. jinhyuk, yang menyadari itu semua, cuma tersenyum tipis sambil kembali mengaduk minya. wooseok lebih banyak diam di jam makan siang itu, membiarkan jaehwan terus berceloteh, sambil sesekali ditimpali tiga rekan kerjanya yang lain (jinhyuk juga). di tengah itu semua, wooseok nggak mau berasumsi, apalagi kelewat percaya diri. tapi sepertinya, selama jam makan siang tadi, _jinhyuk seringkali berusaha mencuri pandang dengannya_.

*

waktu jinhyuk dan wooseok pertama kali bertemu enam bulan lalu, sebenarnya pertemuannya biasa-biasa aja. hari pertama wooseok masuk kerja, wooseok diajak berkeliling area kubikel departemennya, kemudian bersalaman dengan semua rekan kerja dalam satu departemennya, termasuk jinhyuk sendiri. _kesan pertamanya ya, orang ini tinggi. cakep. udah_. nggak ada kesan yang terlalu berarti baginya. makin lama dia bekerja disana, baru lah wooseok tau kalau seorang lee jinhyuk ini bukan rekan kerja yang biasa-biasa aja. usut punya usut, laki-laki yang usianya nggak terpaut jauh dengannya ini adalah anak direktur salah satu perusahaan farmasi terkemuka. ditambah, di usianya yang masih dibawah dua puluh tujuh ini, jinhyuk udah memegang gelar pascasarjana di bidang bisnis dan manajemen. kalau udah tau latar belakangnya, otomatis banyak orang yang berpikir, _buat apa dia susah-susah masuk ke perusahaan jasa finansial yang terbilang masih lebih kecil skalanya dibanding perusahaan ayahnya_? toh, tinggal minta modal sama keluarganya, lee jinhyuk pun pasti sukses berbisnis atas namanya sendiri, karena keluarga besarnya dianggap lihai dan pandai dalam berbisnis.

 _tapi lee jinhyuk memang beda_. dia berusaha memisahkan dirinya dari ayahnya serta keluarga besarnya dengan mau bersusah-susah dulu menjadi trainee di perusahaan tempat wooseok sekarang. katanya, ' _ayah gue dan gue adalah entiti yang berbeda. gue harus bisa kerja dan sukses dengan cara gue sendiri_ ', paling nggak itu yang pernah dia lontarkan ke salah satu rekan kerjanya. tapi, bukan berarti lee jinhyuk nggak cemerlang dalam pekerjaannya. memang dasar aslinya gigih dan pekerja keras, dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, posisinya udah setara dengan senior analyst. pintar, kaya, dan nggak lupa, _tampan_ , mau nggak mau, suka nggak suka, lee jinhyuk sering jadi buah bibir pembicaraan kantor mereka. banyak wanita (dan mungkin pria) di kantornya yang mengejarnya, tapi sampai saat ini, nggak terendus sama sekali siapa pacar lee jinhyuk. _atau bahkan, sekadar informasi tentang siapa orang beruntung yang ditaksir lee jinhyuk_.

tapi sekarang, _semua orang mengira bahwa sesungguhnya jinhyuk naksirnya sama wooseok_. dugaan ini asal mulanya muncul ketika jinhyuk dan wooseok nggak sengaja bertemu di atap gedung kantor mereka. awal-awal bekerja, wooseok kerapkali naik ke atap gedung kantornya untuk sekadar melepaskan gundah dan keluh kesahnya selama bekerja di kantor, sendirian. nggak banyak orang yang suka kesini, utamanya karena memang ya nggak ada pemandangan indah yang bisa diliat dari atap gedung ini. yang ada cuma sederetan gedung yang saling beradu tinggi, dan gumpalan awan berwarna abu-abu hasil campuran polusi. tapi wooseok suka kesini. di atap itu lah dia bisa bebas menarik, lalu menghembuskan napasnya keras dan panjang, kemudian menatap serta memindai pemandangan sekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong, kadang bergerumul air mata. mengeluarkan segala perasaan kesal dan putus asa atas pekerjaannya dalam diam. biasanya, dia masih kuat, masih bisa menahan air matanya. _tapi, hari itu, wooseok benar-benar nggak bisa._

air matanya terus mengalir dan dia terus menangis tersedu-sedu. utamanya karena baru kali ini dia dibentak keras oleh atasannya sendiri karena melakukan kesalahan fatal, dan tentu aja, seperti yang wooseok duga, kesalahan itu muncul karena (lagi-lagi) kekhilafannya dan ketidaktelitiannya dalam memeriksa data.

" _lo nyadar nggak sih, wooseok, kalau ini di submit ke board of directors tuh kita bisa rugi puluhan bahkan ratusan juta?!_ " begitu bentak kak sooyoung waktu itu, sementara wooseok hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. nggak ada yang berani berucap atau bahkan berbicara kala itu, semuanya atentif dan takut melihat pemandangan mencekam tersebut.

"dengerin gue ya, wooseok, supaya lo inget dan ngerti. lo tuh bukan mahasiswa lagi, nggak ada ceritanya kerjaan yang lo lakukan itu bisa di remedial atau diulang. _ini tuh kerja, lo digaji, so i expect you to work attentively and efficiently_. please dong, wooseok, _teliti sedikit_. ini fatal banget, lho?! _terus kalau ini dilanjut dan dikasih ke BOD lo bisa ganti ruginya?! mau potong gaji?! nggak kan?!_ "

wooseok cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, dia belum sanggup mengucap sepatah kata,

"lo boleh mikir gue keras dan jahat, wooseok. tapi emang kayak gini realitanya, emang gini realita kerjaan lo as data analyst. _you have to be very meticulous about the data that you're dealing with_. salah sedikit, fatal akibatnya. kalau lo nggak sanggup, ya silahkan, keluar," begitu mendengar kata keluar, wooseok langsung mendongakkan kepalanya,

"nggak kak, gue nggak mau keluar, kok," sahutnya pelan. sooyoung langsung menghela napasnya,

"fine. _then prove me that you can do this_. sekarang lo beresin dulu deh reportnya, kerjain dari awal lagi. minta bantuan wonwoo, atau kalau perlu panggil yein, dia yang biasanya narikin data rawnya. gue nggak mau ada kejadian kayak gini lagi, ya, wooseok. paham?" 

*

wooseok paham. _paham betul_. yang dia nggak paham adalah _betapa menyakitkan dan betapa benarnya kata-kata kak sooyoung barusan_. wooseok benar-benar merasa bodoh hari itu. bodoh karena, dia ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya, karena dia nggak teliti. wooseok dan matanya yang kurang teliti. wooseok dan ketidakcekatannya dalam mengolah data. wooseok dan ketidakmampuannya untuk melawan dan berargumentasi pada atasannya. _intinya, wooseok merasa nggak berguna hari itu_. maka ketika jam kantor selesai, dia langsung berlari dan naik ke atas atap gedung kantornya, menangis sepuasnya sampai dadanya sesak karena air matanya udah habis terbuang, tapi belum puas rasanya.

disaat tersedu-sedu itulah, matanya beradu pada sosok yang muncul dari pintu atap gedung tersebut. _jinhyuk_ , dengan kemeja lengan panjangnya yang digulung sampai ke siku, memegang bungkus rokok dan pemantiknya, menatap wooseok dengan ekspresi khawatir. ini baru pertama kalinya wooseok bertemu dengan jinhyuk di tempat ini. tiba-tiba, wooseok merasa malu. disekanya air matanya dengan cepat supaya jinhyuk nggak sadar kalau dia barusan menangis. tapi percuma. jinhyuk langsung melangkah cepat mendekatinya, kepalanya dirunduk agar sejajar dengan kepala wooseok.

" _wooseok, lo nangis_?" begitu tanyanya. wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,

"nggak, ini mata gue emang kayaknya merah karena debu," sanggahnya. bohong yang bodoh, pikirnya. tapi wooseok benar-benar nggak mau bikin jinhyuk khawatir atau bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menangis di atap gedung pada waktu matahari terbenam begini.

yang nggak disangka-sangka adalah, jinhyuk malah memasukkan bungkus rokok dan pemantiknya ke dalam kantung celananya, _kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan kecil berwarna putih gading lalu diusapnya pipi wooseok dengan sapu tangan tersebut_.

reaksi pertama wooseok adalah, lucu, j _arang-jarang ada manusia seusianya yang masih membawa sapu tangan di kantungnya_ (sapu tangannya wangi, seperti wangi sabun segar bercampur kayu manis). reaksi kedua adalah, _wooseok kaget. banget_. matanya membelalak ketika jinhyuk menyeka sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya dengan atentif dan lembut, seakan-akan wooseok adalah vas cina yang begitu langka sampai harus dirawat selembut-lembutnya. jinhyuk hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang nggak bisa wooseok terka, tapi dari sorot matanya, _wooseok tau bahwa jinhyuk khawatir_ , jinhyuk turut sedih melihat wooseok menangis seperti ini.

" _gue liat tadi lo dimarahin kak sooyoung_ ," begitu ucapnya. mendengar perkataan jinhyuk barusan, entah, _sial_ , air mata wooseok rasanya bergerumul lagi di ujung matanya,

"kalau lo mau cerita, boleh. kalau nggak mau nggak apa-apa. _tapi keluarin aja nangisnya, biar lega_ ," dan mendengar perkataan jinhyuk, wooseok nggak bisa membendung air matanya. _dia menangis lagi, masih tersedu-sedu, kali ini ada jinhyuk yang mengelus punggungnya perlahan_. pada akhirnya, tumpah ruah segala kekesalan dan kesedihannya hari itu di depan jinhyuk. dan jinhyuk, anehnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama dan atentif. sesekali, jinhyuk mengangguk, apabila dia setuju dengan pernyataan wooseok. cukup lama mereka berbincang, lebih banyak wooseok yang berceloteh, sementara jinhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan.

" _gue merasa useless banget, jinhyuk_. it's like apapun yang gue lakukan nggak ada yang bener di mata kak sooyoung, frustasi gue," begitu gerutunya pelan, jinhyuk hanya tersenyum miring,

"menurut gue wajar kalau lo melakukan kesalahan. kita manusia, wooseok. dan selalu ada yang pertama dalam hidup kita. buat lo, ini kan kerjaan fulltime pertama lo, _jadi wajar banget kalau lo masih salah-salah_. gue juga dulu waktu pertama kali masuk kena semprot mentor gue. tapi ya udahlah, abis itu ya gue belajar buat nggak ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama," wooseok mengangguk aja mendengarnya,

"emang susah, seok, jadi orang dewasa tuh, apalagi jadi budak korporat kayak gini," wooseok tertawa mendengar kata budak korporat,

"dan gue ngerti juga sih, mungkin karena ini kerjaan pertama lo, _lo expect diri lo sendiri buat langsung bisa, langsung ngerti semua kerjaan lo, padahal nggak gitu caranya_. manusia pada dasarnya kan memang makhluk yang harus belajar dulu baru bisa. kalau langsung bisa, itu bukan manusia namanya. untuk itu, jangan terlalu keras sama diri lo sendiri, seok. tenang aja, _kesalahan itu esensial kok dalam melakukan pekerjaan, supaya kita nggak ngulangin kesalahan yang sama lagi_. anggep aja bentakan kak sooyoung tadi sebagai cambuk biar lo kerjanya makin teliti dan bener, ya?" hibur jinhyuk, sambil menepuk pundak wooseok pelan. wooseok hanya termangu mendengar perkataan jinhyuk. orang ini jelas terlampau lebih dewasa dan bijak dari dirinya. dan entah kenapa, wooseok mendengar kalimat jinhyuk barusan malu sendiri. malu karena dia sendiri sebenarnya yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi sesedih ini. andai dia bisa berpikir lebih positif.

"anyway, kalau lo sekarang lagi mikir kenapa lo nggak bisa positive thinking, wajar. _keluarin aja marahnya dulu, abis itu baru bisa ketawa-ketawa lagi_ ," lanjut jinhyuk sambil terkekeh. dari jinhyuk wooseok belajar, memang nggak mudah mengembangkan pikiran positif di saat dirinya sendiri sedang kalut begini. kadang dia lupa, bahwa sejatinya manusia memang berhak untuk marah dan sedih, ketimbang terus-terusan menyebutkan mantra untuk terus bahagia dan berpikir positif. maka dari itu, _wooseok hari itu benar-benar berterima kasih dengan lee jinhyuk_. diberinya kembali sapu tangan jinhyuk olehnya,

"thanks jinhyuk, lo udah bantu gue banget hari ini supaya nggak sedih-sedih amat," jinhyuk hanya menatapnya dengan lembut. dan entah kenapa, wooseok deg-degan. _ini baru pertama kalinya wooseok bertatap mata sedekat ini dengannya_. baru kali ini wooseok sadar bahwa dari sorot matanya yang tajam, terselubung kehangatan layaknya sinar matahari pagi di matanya. jinhyuk hanya tersenyum miring, sambil memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam kantung celana wooseok,

"simpen aja dulu, balikinnya bisa ntar-ntar," begitu katanya. malam hari itu, wooseok tidur sambil terbayang wangi sabun dan kayu manis, juga senyum lee jinhyuk. 

*

satu hal yang paling wooseok benci bekerja di kantor ini adalah, m _udah sekali rekan-rekan kerjanya ini dalam membuat gosip-gosip belaka yang membuat dirinya bergidik malu dan sebal_. kali ini, target empuk rekan-rekan kerjanya adalah dirinya dan _jinhyuk_. semuanya dimulai ketika wooseok mendatangi kubikel jinhyuk. santai aja. dia cuma mau mengembalikan sapu tangan jinhyuk yang dia udah cuci (kali ini baunya bau deterjen, semoga jinhyuk nggak keberatan). begitu sampai di kubikel jinhyuk, semua mata yang ada di sekitarnya langsung memandangnya curiga,

"ada apa, seok?" tanya jinhyuk santai,

"ini, gue mau balikin sapu tangan lo," belum sempat wooseok melanjutkan kalimatnya, tau-tau udah terdengar kata cie sana sini di telinganya.

"wets, wooseok kok bisa megang sapu tangan lo, jinhyuk? _abis ngapain lo berdua_?" tanya jaehwan antusias, yang kemudian disambut baik oleh rekan-rekan kerja di sekeliling mereka. menyebalkannya, bahkan sejeong yang kubikelnya ada di paling ujung selatan ikut menghampiri mereka berdua.

"cie, lucu amat jinhyuk ngasih sapu tangan segalaaaa. buat ngehapusin nangisnya wooseok kemarin, yaaaa," seru sejeong, yang langsung disambut sahutan dan siulan dari semuanya. wooseok langsung sebal. tapi yang lebih bikin sebal lagi, wajahnya langsung merah kayak tomat rebus. _kenapa juga wooseok harus malu, sih_?!

"apaan sih, norak?!" sanggahnya, sambil melipat tangannya kesal. sementara, menyebalkannya, jinhyuk cuma tersenyum tenang penuh arti, nggak terlalu ambil pusing dengan fakta dia barusan digoda oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya. bisa-bisanya, pikir wooseok. kenapa orang ini kelewat santai dan nggak terlalu terpengaruh dengan ini semua.

"yeee wooseok, _kalau marah berarti naksir sama jinhyuk, ya_ ," timpal seungyoun yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dari kubikelnya,

"nggak ya apaan, sih?!" belanya kesal. walaupun dalam hati sekarang wooseok ragu, _ya kali deh cuma gara-gara perkara sapu tangan dia bisa diasumsikan naksir sama jinhyuk_?

"lo sendiri gimana, hyuk?" tanya jaehwan. hening sesaat, menanti jawaban jinhyuk. jinhyuk hanya menyambutnya dengan tawa, kemudian mengambil sapu tangannya dari genggaman wooseok.

" _udah ah, no comment. thanks, seok_ ," dan gemuruh siul dan sahutan goda menghiasi area kerja divisi jinhyuk. wooseok benar-benar nggak habis pikir sekarang, _bisa-bisanya rekan kerjanya ini_. _kayak anak kecil semuanya mainannya jodoh-jodohan, nggak pentin_ g, begitu gerutunya. pada akhirnya wooseok langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat kembali ke kubikelnya sendiri sambil merengut kesal.

sejak hari itu, _tersebar gosip bahwa lee jinhyuk sedang menaruh hati pada kim wooseok_. sejak hari itu juga, _wooseok benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan lee jinhyuk_. cuma bicara seperlunya. nggak sering-sering berdiri atau duduk di sampingnya ketika sedang rapat grup departemen mereka (kecuali kalau memang sangat terpaksa, kebanyakan jaehwan yang mengusilinya, emang sialan anak itu). _intinya, jangan dekat-dekat lee jinhyuk_. itu aja. utamanya karena dia nggak mau digosipin sama teman kantornya sendiri dan dijodoh-jodohin kayak gini. ditambah, ini lee jinhyuk, _most wanted bachelor di kantornya_. daripada dia cari perkara dengan para penggemarnya yang banyak itu, lebih baik dia menjauh. dan wooseok rasa, ini udah keputusan yang paling tepat. 

*

konyolnya, tiga bulan berikutnya, dia terpaksa harus bekerja sama dengan lee jinhyuk. penyebabnya? lagi-lagi karena ketidaktelitiannya dalam mengolah data. kali ini, wooseok dan jinhyuk duduk bersebelahan di depan meja kak sooyoung, lengkap dengan kepala divisi jinhyuk yaitu seungwoo. kak sooyoung menatap isi email yang diterimanya dari wooseok sambil memijat-mijat pelipis kepalanya,

"wooseok, wooseok, kenapa lo salahnya selalu berulang-ulang gini, sih?" tanya kak sooyoung pasrah, kali ini nada suaranya nggak tinggi lagi. tapi datar. tapi wooseok tau, kak sooyoung juga mungkin sekarang marah padanya.

"give the boy a bit of a break, lah, kak. untung juga sih, wooseoknya nyadar kalau datanya beda sama data raw dari headquarter di singapur tuh sekarang, bukan ntar-ntar. gue bilang nggak sepenuhnya salah wooseok, sih. raw datanya dari awal juga udah berantakan banget, jadi wajar kalau dia salah codingnya," bela bang seungwoo sambil melipat tangannya santai. wooseok dalam hati meratapi nasibnya, _kenapa atasannya bukan bang seungwoo yang terlampau sabar terhadap anak buahnya_. malah wooseok dapatnya atasan yang galak seperti ini, begitu gerutunya dalam hati.

"in my defense juga ya, kak, menurut gue ada baiknya ini dikerjain dari awal lagi, sih. maksud gue biar nggak eror eror lagi gitu. toh proyeknya juga masih lama deliver datenya, masih sekitar tiga minggu lagi," sahut jinhyuk ikut membela wooseok. yang dibela, cuma merona malu mendengar perkataan jinhyuk. _kenapa juga mesti malu?!_ wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"cukup nggak tuh, tiga minggu ngerjainnya? sepengalaman gue ngerjain beginian takes a lot of time, lho," celetuk kak sooyoung lagi. jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"bisa, lah. toh ini juga proyek dua divisi, divisi gue sama lo. wooseok yang ngerjain coding sama querynya, ntar jinhyuk yang jadi checker," jawab seungwoo tenang, disambut dengan anggukan jinhyuk. kak sooyoung akhirnya hanya menghela napasnya.

"jujur gue nggak akan sepanik ini kalau wooseoknya juga nggak frantically email gue pagi siang malem juga, sih," gerutu sooyoung, menatap wooseok dengan tatapan lelah,

"maaf, kak. gue cuma mau make sure lo baca aja, _gue panik soalnya_ ," bela wooseok pelan.

"ya udah. jinhyuk, gue minta tolong ya tiga minggu ini lo kerja bareng dia buat nyelesaiin analisis pemakaian kartu kreditnya. semoga nanti pas deliver date, hasilnya udah oke dan analisanya bisa kita kasih ke BOD," jinhyuk hanya mengacungkan jempolnya di depan kak sooyoung,

" _tenang aja kak, wooseok aman sama gue_ ," mendengar jawaban jinhyuk yang santai serta tenang itu, justru wooseok hatinya makin berkecamuk. udah nggak ada lagi alasan buat dia menghindari lee jinhyuk. mau nggak mau, suka nggak suka, dia harus bekerja sama dengan lee jinhyuk selama tiga minggu ke depan. dalam hatinya, dia merutuk. wooseok dan ketidaktelitiannya selalu menimbulkan masalah. kali ini, dia hanya bisa menguatkan diri agar tahan mendengar celotehan dan panggilan usil serta goda dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. _pusing kepala gue_ , gerutunya.

*

wooseok memang harusnya udah nggak meragukan lagi kemampuan jinhyuk dalam membuat query data dengan cekatan dan cepat serta akurat. tapi baru bekerja bersama dengan jinhyuk selama seminggu aja, wooseok terus dibuat kagum dengan kelihaian jinhyuk dalam mengolah datanya. _pemuda itu benar-benar paham betul cara mengolah data luar dalam, terlihat dari begitu cepatnya dia mengetik di aplikasi pemrograman querynya_. belum lagi, jinhyuk juga pandai berdiskusi dan berbicara bahkan dengan rekan-rekan kerja yang levelnya udah di atas dirinya. selama seminggu itu, wooseok menyadari bahwa dia lebih sering diam dan menuruti aja apa yang jinhyuk minta lakukan. dalam hati wooseok, _pantas aja dalam kurun waktu dua tahun dia langsung naik jabatan ke level senior_. wooseok rasa, dalam setahun ke depan pun, jinhyuk bisa langsung mendapatkan posisi manajer.

yang wooseok juga sadari adalah, _jinhyuk profesional_. sangat profesional. wooseok tau bahwa sebetulnya, selama mereka bekerja bersama dan sering berkumpul berdua seperti ini, banyak mulut yang bergosip soal kedekatan mereka berdua dalam bekerja ini. istilahnya, _dikompor-komporin_. mau nggak mau dan wooseok juga sebenarnya nggak suka, tapi ya beginilah kerjaan kantoran. memang pada dasarnya, mungkin karena rekan-rekan kerjanya udah kepalang stres dengan urusan pekerjaan, mau nggak mau hiburannya ya jadi ngegosipin rekan kerja lainnya, _termasuk bergosip soal urusan romansa yang sebenarnya udah masuk ke dalam ranah privasi masing-masing orang_ (itu menurut wooseok, sih). berulang kali wooseok mendapati tatapan usil dari rekan-rekan kerjanya secara sengaja dan nggak sengaja, tapi jinhyuknya sih, cuek aja. lanjut aja kerja lagi. seakan perlakuan kayak gitu nggak membuatnya hilang fokus akan pekerjaannya.

" _biarin aja mereka. makin kita ladenin ntar makin berisik_ ," begitu kata jinhyuk sambil membolak-balik halaman proposal proyek mereka. wooseok, mendengar perkataan itu, entah mengapa tersenyum tipis. _mungkin ini juga caranya jinhyuk buat melindunginya_. jalan dua minggu, gosip itu mereda juga seiring waktu. lama kelamaan pula, wooseok mulai berani menatap mata jinhyuk lagi, walau masih malu-malu dan takut. takut kalau tiba-tiba ketahuan menatapnya secara intens, digosipin lagi sama rekan-rekan kerjanya. tapi paling nggak, sekarang wooseok udah mulai nyaman untuk berdiri dan duduk di samping jinhyuk dalam jangka waktu lama. _nggak ada salahnya juga, kan, bisa dekat dengan jinhyuk?_

*

malam itu, hujan turun sangat deras. dilihatnya area sekeliling kubikel wooseok, kebanyakan rekan kerjanya udah pada pulang, kecuali dirinya, jinhyuk yang sedang melakukan conference call di kubikelnya, serta beberapa orang di bagian kubikel ujung kanan. wooseok menghela napasnya, kalau terus-terusan hujan seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia ketinggalan kereta. pada akhirnya, tanpa pamit kepada rekan-rekan kerja lainnya(kebetulan juga kak sooyoung udah pulang) dan merasa pekerjaannya hari ini masih bisa dikerjakan besoknya (masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi untuk memberikan hasil analisisnya ke BOD, dan sejauh ini, udah rampung sembilan puluh persen) akhirnya wooseok memberanikan diri untuk turun ke bawah sambil membawa payungnya.

wooseok mencoba memesan taksi lewat aplikasi taksi online yang ada di ponselnya. nihil. mencoba dua kali, nggak ada yang mau menjemputnya. wooseok terlalu fokus melihat ke layar ponselnya sampai akhirnya dia mengerjap sewaktu pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang,

"belum pulang, seok?" jinhyuk yang barusan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, dasinya udah dilepasnya dan lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku (kebiasaan jinhyuk yang baru wooseok sadari setelah hampir tiga minggu bekerja dengannya). wooseok menggeleng pelan,

"belum. ini lagi pesen taksi," gumamnya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar ponselnya lagi. udah ketiga kalinya dia ditolak dari aplikasi itu sekarang. alisnya mengkerut karena sebal.

" _pulang sama gue aja, yuk_?" seru jinhyuk tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar. _hah?_

"hah?"

"iya. pulang sama gue aja. gue kan nyetir. tuh, mobil gue diparkir disitu," lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah parkiran luar lobi gedung kantor dan menekan tombol kunci mobilnya. mobil mercedes benz berwarna silver tiba-tiba menyala lampunya, kemungkinan besar jinhyuk udah membuka kuncinya dari tempat mereka berdiri. _wooseok menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba dia panik sendiri._

" _nggak usah, hyuk_. gue pulang naik taksi aja," sanggah wooseok,

"ya terserah, sih. tapi gue liat-liat lo udah di cancel tiga kali, tuh. daripada di suspend terus nunggu lama lagi, mending pulang sama gue, nggak sih?" ajak jinhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang. benar juga. sekali lagi dia ditolak oleh aplikasi taksi online ini, berarti dia harus menunggu sekitar lima belas sampai tiga puluh menit lagi untuk menggunakan aplikasi tersebut. wooseok menghela napasnya tanda menyerah,

"ya udah. _gue pulang sama lo_. bawa payung nggak?" tanya wooseok sambil membuka payungnya. harusnya, kalau jinhyuk nggak bawa payung, payungnya cukup besar untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"hehe, nggak. _berdua, ya_?" kekeh jinhyuk. pada akhirnya jinhyuk yang memegang payungnya, karena jinhyuk lebih tinggi darinya (wooseok baru sadar bahwa jinhyuk lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh sentimeter darinya, atau malah lebih, ya?). hujannya begitu deras, sampai-sampai ketika mereka melangkah, celana mereka kerap terkena percikan air karena halaman parkiran lobinya menggenang. takut wooseok kebasahan, _jinhyuk akhirnya merangkul lengan wooseok erat dengan tangannya yang masih bebas_ , berusaha mendekatkan wooseok dengan dirinya supaya bagian lengan bajunya nggak basah. wooseok mengerjap kaget kala badannya didekap erat oleh jinhyuk. secara refleks dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap jinhyuk yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya,

" _takut lo kebasahan_ ," jelas jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. 

ada dua hal yang terlintas di pikiran wooseok sewaktu jinhyuk mendekapnya. 

satu, _jinhyuk wangi_.

dua, _kenapa cuma perkara didekap seperti ini aja, jantung wooseok bisa berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya, sih_?

*

"jinhyuk," sahut wooseok setelah sekitar lima menit mereka berdua jalan pulang dari kantornya. harusnya, dalam kurun waktu dua puluh menit, apabila nggak terlalu macet jalanannya, wooseok udah sampai dengan selamat di rumah. 

"hm?" deham jinhyuk, matanya fokus ke depan jalan raya, sambil mengetuk jari-jarinya di kendali setir,

"emang rumah kita searah, ya?" tanya wooseok polos. jinhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban wooseok,

" _nggak_ , jarak rumah gue sebenarnya cuma sepuluh menit dari kantor kalau pake mobil," tawanya santai. wooseok langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. sekarang wooseok benar-benar nggak enak, berarti dari tadi jinhyuk seharusnya udah sampai di rumahnya. tapi karena perkara nganterin wooseok di tengah hujan yang sekarang udah rintik-rintik ini, jinhyuk harus-

"nggak apa-apa. gue yang mau, kok. bosen juga di rumah, _nganter lo sekalian jalan-jalan_ ," belanya sambil tersenyum lebar. wooseok mendengus mendengarnya,

"baru kali ini gue denger ada orang yang begitu," celetuknya pelan. tapi diam-diam, sambil memandang ke luar jendela mobil, _wooseok tersenyum tipis_. entah kenapa juga dia tersenyum, mungkin karena bersyukur kalau masih ada orang baik yang mau mengantarnya ke rumah dengan selamat, sehingga dia nggak perlu repot-repot naik kendaraan umum atau naik taksi online. mereka hening untuk sementara waktu, ditemani sayup-sayup suara lagu yang diputar di radio mobil.

"by the way, _proyek kita bentar lagi selesai, nih_. lega lah, ya," celetuk jinhyuk. wooseok mengangguk. waktu cepat sekali berjalan, rasanya baru kemarin dia dimarahi kak sooyoung perihal ketidaktelitiannya itu di depan jinhyuk dan bang seungwoo.

"iya, akhirnya, sih," gumam wooseok. tiba-tiba, di pikiran wooseok terlintas ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada jinhyuk. selama mereka bekerja bersama, baru wooseok sadar bahwa dia belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung sama jinhyuk. biar bagaimanapun, proyeknya ini bisa berjalan lancar sebagian besar _karena usaha jinhyuk_. maka, wooseok langsung menoleh ke arah jinhyuk yang masih memandang ke depan,

" _jinhyuk, thanks ya_ ," ucapnya tulus. jinhyuk cuma terkekeh,

"thanks kenapa, nih?"

"ya thanks udah bantuin gue buat ngerjain proyek ini. kalau nggak ada lo, gue rasa gue nggak akan se smooth ini ngerjainnya," jinhyuk cuma tersenyum tipis,

"don't mention it. lagian ini juga bagian kerjaan gue, kok. jadi tanpa lo minta bantuan juga pasti gue kerjain," wooseok mengangguk, kemudian menghela napasnya,

" _gue suka iri deh, sama lo_ ," ungkap wooseok jujur, membuat jinhyuk menaikkan alisnya.

"iri kenapa, tuh, kalau gue boleh tau?"

"ya iri aja. lo pinter, cekatan dalam bekerja. nggak kayak gue yang lemot. no wonder dalam kurun waktu dua tahun jadi trainee, lo langsung loncat ke posisi senior analyst. _gue rasa nggak ada orang di kantor kita yang sekeren lo, jinhyuk_ ," puji wooseok, membuat jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"gitu doang dibilang keren, tapi thanks wooseok, i'll take your compliment," sahut jinhyuk sambil tersenyum,

"walaupun, gue pengen nanya ini juga sih sama lo," jinhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah wooseok, beruntung saat itu lampu lalu lintasnya sedang berwarna merah.

" _gue suka mikir, buat apa sih lo susah-susah kerja di perusahaan orang lain disaat perusahaan ayah lo udah sebesar itu? atau ya, kenapa nggak bikin bisnis sendiri_?" tanya wooseok polos. jinhyuk cuma berdeham maklum, seakan dia udah menerima pertanyaan ini lebih dari sepuluh ribu kali.

"ya nggak apa-apa. mungkin lo udah denger dari mulut gue sendiri atau dari orang lain, _tapi gue emang pengen sukses dengan usaha dan kerja keras gue sendiri, tanpa dibantu dengan reputasi ayah dan keluarga besar gue_. walaupun gue juga sadar betul sih, _gue bisa kerja di kantor kita sekarang juga ada andilnya ayah_. maksud gue gini, gue punya privilege buat kuliah di universitas yang bagus kan juga karena dibiayain ayah. karena bisa kuliah di universitas yang bagus, gue juga bisa kerja di kantor yang sekarang dan bisa lebih cepat paham sama dunia kerja. dan gue juga udah terbiasa ikut ayah ke kantor dan ngeliat suasana kantornya, jadi hal-hal kayak gitu juga secara langsung membantu gue biar lebih cekatan dalam bekerja. gitu, sih. _gue nggak menyangkal kalau gue punya privilege, tapi ya, gue syukuri aja privilege yang gue punya_. caranya ya itu, coba aplikasiin apa yang udah gue punya di tempat kerja yang lain. dan sejujurnya, gue puas sih dengan itu semua," jawab jinhyuk dengan tenang dan percaya diri. wooseok mengangguk paham. dari cara bicaranya, terlihat jinhyuk memang terlampau dewasa dibanding rekan-rekan kerja yang sepantaran dengannya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"kalau soal bisnis sendiri, gue sebenarnya udah ada rencana sih, cuma nggak tau gue ngerasa nggak pede gitu bakal sukses apa nggak," gumam jinhyuk pelan. wooseok langsung berbinar matanya mendengarnya,

"ih, bisnis apa?" jinhyuk tertawa mendengar nada wooseok yang antusias,

"kuliner. gue sama temen-temen kuliah gue mau bikin food truck gitu. cuma nggak tau deh, bisa jalan apa nggak," lanjutnya ragu. wooseok langsung mendecak mendengar nada bicara jinhyuk yang nggak yakin itu.

"jangan nggak pede gitu, jinhyuk. _you have the skills already, i'm sure you can make it_. pelan-pelan dulu aja, nggak sih? nggak tau sih, tapi gue yakin banget kalau lo yang ngejalanin bisnisnya, pasti sukses. it's in your blood, jinhyuk. more than that, lo tuh orang yang pekerja keras dan mau usaha. gue yakin pasti lo bisa," seru wooseok bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar. jujur, wooseok juga nggak ngerti kenapa dia sangat bersemangat kayak gini. _seakan bicara dengan jinhyuk seperti memberinya energi untuk kembali ceria_. wooseok ternyata suka berbicara lepas seperti ini dengan jinhyuk. jinhyuk ikut tertawa bersamanya sambil menoleh ke arah wooseok sesekali, tanpa kehilangan fokusnya.

"gitu ya. oke deh, thanks for the encouragement, seok," 

"your welcome," jawab wooseok sambil tersenyum simpul. 

"by the way, wooseok,"

"ya?" jinhyuk langsung mengusap tengkuk lehernya pelan, kemudian menoleh ke arah wooseok,

" _you should definitely smile more. it looks good on you_ ," ucap jinhyuk dengan volume kecil, sambil tersenyum tipis. tapi _wooseok mendengar semua itu, satu persatu katanya._ spontan wooseok menunduk malu, beruntung ini udah malam dan cahaya lampu di luar sana remang-remang. karena, kalau boleh jujur, wajah wooseok benar-benar merona kala dia mendengar kalimat jinhyuk barusan. terlebih, wooseok benar-benar memegang dadanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, takut kalau jinhyuk bisa mendengarnya. mereka nggak ngobrol lagi setelah itu, cuma menikmati masa hening masing-masing di dalam mobil, _sambil sesekali mencuri pandang antar satu sama lainnya_.

*

mood kak sooyoung hari itu benar-benar baik. nggak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum sambil membolak-balikkan hasil laporan kerja wooseok. wooseok tapi tetap mawas dan awas diri, karena bisa aja mood kak sooyoung drop lima menit setelahnya. wooseok mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan kak sooyoung selanjutnya setelah dia melihat dan membaca email hasil laporan wooseok yang dikirim ke board of directors.

"seok, _the BOD love it_. the report, i mean. katanya, analisanya sesuai dengan apa yang mereka mau. jadi mau coba di propose sama anak marketing buat dijalanin proyek besarnya. _congrats, seok. you should be proud of yourself_ ," ucap kak sooyoung sambil tersenyum. wooseok langsung menghembuskan napas panjang dan bersandar di kursi di hadapan kak sooyoung. akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , ada satu proyeknya yang dikerjakannya dengan _benar dan tepat_.

" _thank god,_ makasih kak. lega banget gue," serunya jujur lalu menghembuskan napasnya lagi. sooyoung cuma terkekeh aja.

"well, tapi ya belum selesai, sih. you still have to submit your weekly activity report. gue tunggu sampe besok pagi ya, reportnya," wooseok mengangguk paham,

"siap, kak. tapi sejujurnya, _proyek ini juga nggak bakal selesai dengan tepat waktu kalau nggak ada jinhyuk, sih_ ," gumamnya pelan. _jinhyuk._ baru sadar dia kalau udah dua hari ini dia nggak bertemu jinhyuk. kemungkinan besar dia cuti, begitu pikirnya. tapi ya udahlah, yang penting dia udah mengucapkan terima kasihnya tempo hari itu.

"speaking of jinhyuk, _lo mau ngasih kado apa, seok_?" wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan kak sooyoung. kado? perasaan ulang tahun jinhyuk masih lama (paling nggak, wooseok ingat ulang tahunnya jinhyuk tuh bulan juni, sementara ini baru bulan april)?

"kado buat apa ya, kak?" kali ini gantian kak sooyoung yang mengernyitkan keningnya,

"kado perpisahan," _hah?_

"emang dia nggak bilang sama lo?" lanjut kak sooyoung lagi. _bilang apaan, sih?_

" _jinhyuk mau resign. jumat minggu depan last daynya, seok_ ," jawab sooyoung singkat. dan seketika, bahu wooseok langsung turun mendengarnya.

*

_hari terakhir jinhyuk bekerja di kantor itu jatuh di hari jumat_. seperti biasa, hari jumat adalah hari dimana semua rekan kerja, termasuk wooseok, bisa memakai pakaian kasual. semacam perayaan thank god it's friday. dan jinhyuk juga termasuk salah satu orang yang senang dengan peraturan ini. menyebalkannya buat wooseok, hari itu, entah kenapa, _jinhyuk terlihat berlipat-lipat kali lebih tampan dari biasanya_. dengan balutan kemeja kotak-kotak kecil (yang tentunya, lengannya digulung sampai siku), celana jins lurus serta sneakers berwarna putih, rasanya jinhyuk terlihat lebih cocok jadi model ketimbang pekerja kantoran.

mendekati waktu pulang kantor, semuanya berkumpul di meja tengah ruangan dan saling mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata selamat tinggal untuk jinhyuk. suasananya ramai dan menyenangkan, toh pada intinya, jinhyuk mengundurkan diri karena alasan yang baik. dia mau mulai berbisnis di bidang kuliner. food truck. benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkannya ke wooseok tempo hari jinhyuk mengantarnya sampai ke rumah di malam hujan deras itu. banyak yang memberinya selamat dan dukungan, juga wejangan dari para atasan dan kepala divisi. _wooseok, entah kenapa, nggak bisa berkata apa-apa dan bingung juga mau mengucapkan apa ke jinhyuk_. jadi, selama acara pelepasan jinhyuk tersebut, _dia memilih untuk berdiri di pojok dan diam aja, sambil mendengarkan celotehan orang-orang di sekelilingnya._

begitu jinhyuk selesai mengucapkan sambutannya, suasana ruang kerja makin riuh, karena berarti ini saatnya kotak-kotak pizza hasil traktiran jinhyuk dibuka. semua orang sibuk berebut mengambil potongan pizza dan menuang soda ke gelas masing-masing. wooseok cuma terkekeh melihat suasana riuh tersebut, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya, dia, _sedih_? _kecewa_? jelas wooseok nggak marah sama jinhyuk, tapi mungkin memang dia _kecewa_ karena jinhyuk benar-benar nggak memberi tahu wooseok perihal pengunduran dirinya. dan wooseok rasa, dia berhak kecewa, karena dalam kurun waktu tiga minggu, _dia bersama jinhyuk terus_. wooseok akhirnya izin sebentar ke kamar mandi ke kak sooyoung untuk mencuci tangannya setelah kenyang memakan satu potongan pizzanya. begitu dia kembali ke ruang kerja, _jinhyuk udah nggak ada_. wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya, _kemana jinhyuk_? padahal di ruangan itu masih banyak orang. tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran wooseok, satu tempat di gedung kantor ini yang kemungkinan besar, _jinhyuk sedang ada disana_.

*

"gue kira lo ngerokok disini," seru wooseok kepada jinhyuk yang berdiri membelakanginya. benar dugaannya, _jinhyuk ada di atap gedung kantor ini_ , tempat favorit wooseok selama dia bekerja di kantor ini. jinhyuk langsung menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya,

"kok lo kesini? udah makan pizzanya belum?" tanya wooseok atentif, jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lagi,

"biarin aja yang lain pada makan pizzanya, gue udah kenyang," jawab jinhyuk. kali ini wooseok mengangguk pelan. kedua pemuda itu kemudian sama-sama memindai pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. masih sama, hanya ada deretan gedung yang beradu tinggi. jinhyuk kemudian terkekeh,

" _bakal kangen gue sama pemandangan ini,_ " begitu jinhyuk menyebutkan kata _pemandangan_ , jinhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah wooseok. ditatapnya wooseok lekat-lekat, tajam, tapi teduh, membuat wooseok salah tingkah kemudian langsung menunduk dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya karena grogi.

"jinhyuk," lirih wooseok,

"iya?"

" _kenapa lo nggak bilang sama gue kalau lo mau resign_?" tanya wooseok pelan. kali ini dia berani menatap mata jinhyuk. tapi kali ini, pandangan wooseok sayu. wooseok juga bingung kenapa dia bisa _sesedih_ ini jinhyuk mengundurkan diri. toh, bukan berarti dia nggak akan bisa bertemu jinhyuk lagi setelah ini. wooseok punya nomor ponselnya. kapan aja dia mau, wooseok bisa langsung menghubunginya. dan wooseok rasa, jinhyuk juga nggak akan keberatan dengan itu semua. tapi entah, mungkin wooseok merasa dia _akan rindu_ dengan jinhyuk? tapi kenapa juga _dia harus rindu_? itu yang ada di benaknya. tapi yang wooseok tau, wooseok sedih karena _jinhyuk nggak bilang sama wooseok soal perkara pengunduran dirinya ini_. 

yang ditanya kemudian tertawa getir, sambil mengusap-usap tangannya sendiri,

"nggak tau juga kenapa gue _nggak bisa bilang langsung_ soal resign ini ke lo," jawabnya jujur,

"emang kenapa?"

"takut..."

" _takut apa_?" tanya wooseok nggak sabaran,

" _takut lo sedih_. terus bener kan, _sekarang lo sedih gara-gara gue resign_ ," jawabnya lagi jujur. wooseok menghela napasnya pelan. sepertinya dia juga nggak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihannya di depan jinhyuk.

"ya sedih, sih. gimana nggak sedih, temen kerja lo yang baik resign. _tapi sebenernya gue lebih sedih lagi karena lo nggak bilang soal ini dari awal_ ," lanjut wooseok juga sama jujurnya. wooseok menggigit bibirnya karena mencoba menahan rasa kesal dan sedihnya,

"tapi ya udah, nggak apa-apa. _i'm sure you have your reason_ ," lanjut wooseok maklum. yang penting sekarang dia juga udah tau usut perkaranya. _dipikir-pikir manis juga sih, jinhyuk_. nggak mau bilang ke wooseok soal perkara pengunduran dirinya ini karena _takut_ _wooseok sedih._ belum sempat wooseok mencoba melanjutkan omongannya sendiri dalam pikirannya, jinhyuk tiba-tiba berceletuk,

"kalau boleh jujur, tadinya gue kira gue bakal sedih, seok karena gue resign. tapi sekarang, dipikir-pikir lagi gue _seneng_ , sih, udah resign," dan wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya. _nggak konsisten orang ini._ tadi katanya sedih karena mengundurkan diri, sekarang malah senang, _gimana, sih_?

" _kok jadi seneng_?" tanya wooseok cepat,

"ya, soalnya, _abis ini kita bukan rekan kerja lagi_ ," dan wooseok langsung bingung. banget. _ini maksudnya apa, sih?_ yang ada, wooseok malah sedih karena jinhyuk nggak mau menganggapnya sebagai teman dan rekan kerja lagi.

"maksudnya?" tanya wooseok lagi, dia benar-benar terdengar sangat bodoh sekarang. tapi ya gimana, _jinhyuk nggak jelas banget._ jinhyuk kemudian menghela napasnya, kemudian berjalan melangkah mendekati wooseok. wooseok refleks mencondongkan badannya ke belakang karena kaget, proksimitas tubuhnya dengan jinhyuk sangat dekat saat ini.

" _lo tuh, se oblivious itu, ya?"_ tanya jinhyuk sambil mencoba menahan senyumnya. _hah_ _?_

"gimana?" jinhyuk kemudian tertawa, lalu meraih telapak tangan wooseok dan memegangnya erat. yang dipegang otomatis kaget dan mencoba menarik telapak tangannya, _tapi percuma_. genggaman jinhyuk kelewat erat. _dan hangat_. wooseok benar-benar nggak tau apa yang bakal dilakukan jinhyuk setelah ini.

" _gue sengaja minta ke bang seungwoo buat ngerjain proyek analisis kartu kredit punya lo buat last project gue, biar gue bisa lebih lama bareng-bareng sama lo_ ," badan wooseok langsung kaku,

" _gue juga sengaja waktu itu nganterin lo pulang, karena ya pengen aja spend extra time sama lo. terus gue seneng, soalnya gue bisa liat lo ketawa lepas,_ " wooseok menggigit bibirnya,

" _gue juga sengaja suka main kesini, harapannya biar gue bisa ketemu lo. waktu lo nangis tempo hari itu, gue rasanya kayak orang paling beruntung sedunia_ _,"_ sekarang kaki wooseok yang lemas,

" _terus, selama ini, tiap kita di cie-ciein sama orang kantor, setengah mati gue nahan diri buat nggak senyum. soalnya gue suka di cie-ciein sama lo_ ," oke, muka wooseok sekarang merah banget. _panas rasanya_ ,

"terus, wooseok, pernah baca peraturan conflict of interest kantor kita, nggak? _soal larangan rekan kerja untuk menjalin hubungan romantis dengan sesama rekan kerja yang lain buat menghindari konflik kepentingan_ _?"_ dan wooseok kini malu. malu banget. benar-benar tersipu malu karena tuhan, _ini beneran nggak, sih_? _seorang lee jinhyuk barusan secara implisit menyatakan perasaannya kepada kim wooseok_? wooseok rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat ini juga, berjaga-jaga kalau ini cuma mimpi. t _api mana bisa, kini kedua telapak tangannya digenggam erat oleh jinhyuk._

" _wooseok_ ," panggil jinhyuk lembut, mencoba mempertemukan matanya dengan mata wooseok, tapi percuma. _setengah mati wooseok mencoba menghindari tatapannya_. karena ya, nggak tau, _wooseok grogi. wooseok malu_. _wooseok takut salah tingkah dan takut salah bicara_. tiba-tiba, dia mendengar jinhyuk terkekeh pelan. suaranya merdu di telinga wooseok. _wooseok udah mulai gila._ mendengar tawa jinhyuk aja rasanya jantung wooseok kayak mau lepas dari tulang rusuknya. 

"lucu banget sih, lo. **_you can't even look me in the eye_** ," ucap jinhyuk lembut. pada akhirnya, tangan kanan jinhyuk berpindah ke dagu wooseok, memaksa wooseok untuk menatap matanya.

" _hey, look at me_ ," lirih jinhyuk. wooseok akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap sepasang bola mata pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. tatapan matanya masih sama. tajam, tapi teduh. tapi kali ini, wooseok juga bisa lihat _kasih sayang_ lewat tatapan lembutnya. dan pada akhirnya, jinhyuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _jadi pacar gue, ya_?" dan napas wooseok tertahan mendengar kalimat jinhyuk. mereka masih saling berpandangan secara intens, seakan-akan nggak ada pemandangan yang lebih sepadan dibanding kedua bola mata masing-masing pihak. satu detik, dua detik, lima detik kemudian, _bibir wooseok menyunggingkan senyum malu-malunya_. jinhyuk, melihat senyum simpul wooseok yang manis, langsung ikut tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _lucu_ , pikir wooseok. selama ini dia nggak pernah sadar bahwa hatinya memang bertaut pada lee jinhyuk. kalau jinhyuk nggak kayak begini, kemungkinan besar dia juga nggak akan sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri. mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang, _wooseok terlalu polos dan bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini_ _, ada yang diam-diam menaruh hati padanya_. mungkin memang kegiatan saling curi pandang dalam diam itu ada artinya. memang dia _udah menyukai lee jinhyuk dari lama,_ dari sejak pipinya dielus pertama kali dengan sapu tangan pria yang ada di depannya. _lucunya_ , pikir wooseok lagi. _syukurlah_ , lanjut wooseok final.

lama mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, pandangan jinhyuk mulai turun ke hidung, kemudian ke _bibir wooseok_. wooseok mau nggak mau mengikuti pergerakan matanya, dan kali ini, matanya juga terarah ke _bibir jinhyuk_. sekarang, wooseok bisa merasakan hembusan napas jinhyuk yang makin berat.

" _boleh?_ " izin, _jinhyuk barusan meminta izin untuk mencium bibir wooseok_. wooseok mengangguk dengan sangat, sangat pelan. hidung mereka bertemu terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya wooseok memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan bibir jinhyuk menghampiri bibir wooseok dengan perlahan.

kalau tatapan mata lee jinhyuk ibarat sinar matahari pagi yang masih hangat, _maka ciuman lee jinhyuk ibarat sinar matahari siang yang begitu panas,_ membuat kedua kaki wooseok lemas nggak berdaya. beruntung lee jinhyuk tanggap dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wooseok, sehingga wooseok bisa bertumpu pada jinhyuk. wooseok memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua dengan menarik tengkuk leher lee jinhyuk, maka merunduklah yang lebih tinggi dan memperdalam ciumannya, membuka akses untuk menyentuh seluruh sudut bibir wooseok, luar dalam, dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

" _wow_ ," lirih wooseok begitu melepaskan ciumannya dengan jinhyuk, terengah-engah sambil mencoba mengambil kembali pasokan oksigennya. jinhyuk hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi jujur wooseok. begitu mereka akan berciuman lagi, wooseok kemudian memicingkan matanya ke arah pintu masuk atap kantor. ternyata pintunya terbuka, dan udah banyak rekan-rekan kerjanya berhimpitan disana. _sialan_ , jadi sesi berciuman tadi udah jadi konsumsi umum buat rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"apa gue bilang kan, mereka jadian! sini lo bayar ke gue sepuluh ribu won, yes gue menang taruhan," seru jaehwan sambil meminta-minta uang ke beberapa rekan kerjanya. terdengar juga erangan kesal dari beberapa rekan kerja yang ikut taruhan dengan jaehwan, termasuk wonwoo dan seungyoun. wooseok mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan jaehwan, sementara jinhyuk hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang wooseok. dikembalikannya pandangannya ke wooseok lagi, kali ini senyumnya makin manis di mata wooseok.

" _mau kita apain mereka_ _abis ini?_ " bisik jinhyuk pelan, yang mau nggak mau, _mendengar suara jinhyuk membuat wooseok kembali tersenyum malu_. dieratkannya lagi tangannya di tengkuk leher jinhyuk,

" _let's think about it later_ ," urusan marah-marah soal hubungannya dengan jinhyuk dijadikan taruhan bisa diurus belakangan. untuk sekarang, wooseok cuma mau mencium bibir jinhyuk lebih lama lagi.


End file.
